If you love it, it's alright!
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Pequeños drabbles sobre la convivencia entre Chika y Riko, siendo ambas vecinas con una amistad reciente y un sueño compartido. Va un intento por narrar en segunda persona, indicaré al inicio el punto de vista de quien lleve la historia en ese momento. Disfrutad.
1. Capítulo 1

**[Takami Chika POV]**

No hallabas inspiración.

Te recostaste unos instantes en el suelo mirando el poster de aquel grupo de idols que tanto adorabas. Cerraste tus ojos intentando trasladar tus pensamientos hacía algún lugar que no fueran esas cuatro paredes que limitaban tu imaginación.

Una melodía te arrastró hacía un lugar que no habías visto antes.

Flotaste sobre el mar, cada línea armónica te elevaba más, ahora nadabas entre las nubes. Juraste podre sentir lo suaves que eran estas y sentiste que incluso podías volar más alto.

 _¿Qué fue todo eso?_

Abriste los ojos, la música se había detenido. Saliste hacía el pasillo, había un solo lugar del cual podía provenir aquella melodía.

La viste frente a ti sentada delante del piano, una de sus manos se apoyaba en el asiento mientras la otra jugaba con un lápiz. Ella traía la vista fija en unas hojas, era tal su concentración que no se dio cuenta que la venías observando con intensidad.

O quizás sí, que no tardó mucho en dar la vuelta hacía ti.

 _«Se ha oído realmente bello.»_

Atinaste a decir mientras aplaudías, tu emoción se dejó notar en la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en tu rostro. Pareció que aquello había ocasionado que ella se avergonzara momentáneamente.

 _«No ha sido la gran cosa.»_

Se alejó del teclado y se posicionó frente a ti, en el balcón.

 _«Te das poco crédito, Riko-chan, s_ _e ha oído realmente bello ¡He sentido que he volado hasta tocar las nubes!»_

Tal vez ella nunca terminará de acostumbrarse a toda esa emoción que desbordas cuando te sientes realmente cautivada por algo. Nuevamente la vez avergonzada, aunque sonríe en esta ocasión.

 _«Debo suponer, entonces, que la letra se encuentra lista ya ¿Verdad?»_

Toda esa inspiración y tú no habías si quiera abierto el cuaderno en el cual llevabas las letras.

 _«Lo siento, me deje llevar. Tal vez si vuelvo a oírte pueda escribir algo.»_

Sugeriste mientras sonreías nerviosamente y llevabas ambos brazos tras tu nuca. Ella suspiró.

 _«No tienes remedio Chika-chan ¿Lo sabes?»_

Tras decir esto volvió a posicionarse frente al teclado. Lo miró unos instantes, parecía bacilar. Sostuvo un rato la respiración antes de empezar.

La habías visto tocar el piano con anterioridad aquella vez que la oíste tocando "Yume no Tobira". Estabas segura que ella no esperaba que en ese momento alguien la estuviera observando, sobretodo tú. Era una de tus canciones favoritas de µ's, el inicio de la canción te motivaba siempre, te hacía sentir que podías alcanzar este sueño que nació de una forman tan empírica y ahora se había convertido en tu más grande anhelo.

Retrocediste hasta entrar a tu habitación buscando a tientas el cuaderno sin dejar de mirar a Riko. Podías jurar que tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, quizás aún se siente avergonzada ante la idea de tocar con espectadores aunque solo eras tú en ese momento.

Recordaste la primera vez que ambas se conocieron de manera fortuita en la playa.

Fue mágico. Buscabas quien pudiera apoyarte en tu nuevo proyecto y ella apareció ahí, frente al mar, esperando por su encuentro. Como si no fuera suficiente el que supiera componer en piano ella te dijo que venía de la preparatoria Otonokizaka ¡La preparatoria a la que µ's perteneció! Y ahora estaba frente a ti, haciéndote escuchar las líneas de la primera canción que cantarían juntas.

Anotaste una oración y luego se te dificultó continuar. Ya luego convencerías a Riko de que habías escrito más que una sola frase, por ahora querías seguir viéndola tocar el piano, disfrutando cada melodía que ella creaba, dejándote llevar nuevamente.

 _«¡Brillando! Un sueño nació en mi corazón. Y el motivo por el que vino a mí fue porque tú estabas ahí, justo frente a mí.»_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Takami Chika POV]**

Se había vuelto costumbre.

Cada anochecer después de la cena y antes de dormir sostenían una pequeña charla en el balcón. Tras aquella vez en que la convenciste de unirse a tu proyecto para ser idols habían acostumbrado conversar en ese lugar.

Era un poco extraño, a pesar que gran parte del día lo pasas con ella y You, por las noches siempre tenían algo de qué hablar.

Adorabas oír sus historias de lo que fue su vida en Tokio, no dejabas de admirarte de todas esas cosas que se podían hacer por allá a pesar que ella te insistía que no era la gran cosa.

A veces sus conversaciones eran breves debido al barullo que a ratos ocasionaban, como la vez que le constaste sobre el día en el que Shiitake llegó a tu vida e intentabas convencerla que no era para nada peligroso. Ella se alborotó tanto cuando llamaste por el nombre de tu mascota y esta respondió casi instantáneamente al llamado posicionándose junto a ti. Sentiste la mirada penetrante de tu hermana tras tuyo haciéndote saber que estabas molestando a los inquilinos, así que tuviste que despedirte de Riko para ingresar a tu habitación rápidamente. Cuando Mitto nee-san se enfada realmente sentías miedo.

En otras ocasiones sus charlas eran realmente largas. Aquella vez que ella te narró cómo fue que esa presentación de piano en la cual falló la desmotivó bastante sentiste la frustración en cada una de sus palabras, te pusiste en su lugar a pesar que aún no te era familiar el sentimiento. Se lo habías dicho ya, nunca antes habías tenido algo con lo cual soñar, pero ahora que traías el proyecto de Aqours sentías que era diferente. Te habías cuestionado antes que pasaría si es que fallabas, pero tu personalidad optimista te impedía sopesar aquella posibilidad. La observaste unos instantes, se encontraba apoyada en la baranda recostada en sus brazos, parecía haberse perdido en algún flashback, probablemente ese donde se quedaba inmóvil frente al piano.

 _«Está bien fallar, es parte del proceso para alcanzar un sueño.»_

Pareció que tus palabras la trajeron de vuelta, ella te observaba ahora.

 _«¿Recuerdas nuestra primera presentación? Por un momento parecía que todo iba a terminar ahí, pero no fue así ¡Obtuvimos un propio salón para el club! ¡Y también nuevas integrantes!»_.

Ahí estabas, siempre alegre, intentando transmitirle aquella emoción a la tecladista, quien desvió unos instantes la mirada para traerla de vuelta a ti junto a una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

 _«Eso fue porque tú continuaste cantando.»_

No esperabas aquella respuesta.

 _«No supe que hacer, de repente todo se volvió oscuro. Tardé en darme cuenta que la luz se había ido. No podía verte, ni a You; pensé en salir del escenario, ocultarme, estaba asustada, no quería estar ahí en esos momentos.»_

Nuevamente había desviado su mirada hacia un costado. La observaste guardar silencio unos instantes.

 _«Pero te oí cantar.»_

Tomó un poco de aire para continuar pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió, su madre ingresó indicándole que era algo tarde ya y que debía dormir. Ella asintió y giró hacia ti para despedirse.

 _«Deberíamos descansar ya.»_


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sakurauchi Riko POV]**

Demasiada calma.

No estabas segura si se trataba de experiencia, quizás aquel fracaso en el recital de piano te había preparado mentalmente para la frustración, pero el sentimiento no dejaba de ser el mismo.

Dolía. Dolía y mucho.

Sin embargo ella mostró toda la calma del mundo. Demasiada a tu parecer. Les regalo palabras de aliento camino a casa, pero pudiste notar que se estaba forzando a sí misma. Incluso más de lo que su sonrisa podía fingir.

Ella descansaba ahora. Después de haber dejado ir toda la frustración que su pecho contuvo para evitar preocuparlas había decidido recostarse sobre la arena y reposar ahí. Tus amigas habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares, les prometiste que velarías por Chika mientras ella se reponía. Habías querido persuadirla de llevarla a casa, pero el aura de paz que desprendía te convenció de hacerle compañía justo ahí. No querías sacarla del pequeño espacio de confort que había creado.

 _«Riko-chan»_

La oíste llamarte así que giraste un poco hacía ella. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

 _«¿Qué pasa, Chika-chan?»_

Guardó silencio tras tus palabras. Tal vez solo quería asegurarse de que aún te encontrabas junto a ella.

El ir y venir de las olas también te trajo calma. Tomaste un poco de aire y recargaste tu peso en tus manos inclinándote levemente hacia atrás dejando que la brisa marina acaricie tu rostro, llevándose todo rastro de aquel camino que las lágrimas dejaron a través de tu mejilla. También cerraste los ojos.

 _«Es reconfortante ¿Verdad?»_

Volviste a dirigir la mirada hacia tu compañera, quien ahora te observaba. Tu figura se reflejó en aquellos rojizos ojos. Podías jurar que aquel vivaz brillo tan característico de ellos se había asomado nuevamente.

Palmeó su costado inmediato para indicarte que deseaba te recostaras a su lado. Accediste a su petición acomodándote junto a ella, quedando ambas manos cercanas al roce. Chika entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos, aunque al inicio te tomó por sorpresa el acto terminaste por aceptar el gesto.

 _«Vamos a resfriarnos si continuamos con la ropa húmeda.»_

Nuevamente intentabas convencerla de volver a casa para que descansara adecuadamente.

 _«No te preocupes, hace una hermosa mañana de todos modos.»_

Era cierto, el sol brillaba sobre ellas con bastante calidez y el airecillo pegaba bastante ligero, no la culpabas por querer quedarse un poco más en esas condiciones.

Chika apretó levemente el agarre.

 _«Gracias.»_


End file.
